Work, Work, Work!
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge, Crystal, Jewelz, Blaze work at a bar where Rouge bumps into a nice decent gut she thinks she might like. What happens whenn she pays to much attention to him and not enough to friends, family, and her job! Espically her adopted daughter!


I'm only what, 18 sitting her behind this counter as a bartender. I'm a bit early for my arrival but the boss will be quite pleased. Oh, my manners. The names Rouge the bat. Yeah, I am a bartender who meets like 20 men in 2 days. None of them are right for me though! Weird right?

"Rouge their's a big party scheduled her at 9:30. Suit to every customer or else that will be a decrease in your paycheck. Understood?" Bunnie Rabbot pleaded.

"Yes yes I know!" Rouge nagged.

Bunnie rolled her eyes and slammed the nearly broken door behind her.

"Why is she always on your back?" Crystal asked.

"Cause she's scared that I'm more perfect than her so she purposely tries to make me mess up."

"I'll help you with tonight if you want it!"

"Sure thing I'll need all the help I can get."

"What's all of the yapping about now?" A very young and annoying bat yelled.

"Jewelz go and take your beauty sleep. Looks to me like you need it!" Crystal joked.

"Oh shut up! I woke up on the wrong side of the bed last night okay." Jewelz groaned.

"Well you best be getting yourself together because were going to have a party this afternoon and I need you to be waitress." Rouge replied.

"Oh come on mom do we really have to. The boss here is mean, the food taste like shit, and I'm scared to use the bathroom by myself, Ain't that just crazy!" Jewelz pleaded.

"Hey, well you know what you can go live somewhere else because this is only helping us. Your father left out on you! Now this is all we have to fend for."

"Okay okay Jewelz let me take you upstairs and give you a quick bath." Crystal said trying to change the subject.

"Well, I've seen what is in the toilet but I haven't witnessed the tub!" She said shivering in horror.

Crystal had to push Jewelz up the stairs because she was frightened.

Rouge on the other hand was kind of washing the wine cooler out so she'll fill it up again.

TWO HOURS LATER SO NOW IT"S WHAT 10:00!

Well, its been what, thirty minutes since the party started and a whole heap of mobians have entered this gigantic club. Of course Rouge, Crystal, and Jewelz had to care for everyone of them.

"Shadow buddy what made you come to this party?" Sonic nudged.

"Because it's a bar. Why not come to a bar for the night." Shadow growled.

"With your best buds right?" Sonic asked.

"Would you two care for a Sangria?" Jewelz asked.

"Sure, give him two cause he's a party pooper."

"Sure thing Big Blue!" Jewelz winked at Sonic.

Shadow rolled his eyes and his eyes landed on the white bat behind the counter.

"Sonic, I'll be right back." He mumbled.

He slowly strolled over the counter. The bat kneeled under counter to get some ice for the customer that was waiting.

"Here you go miss." Rouge nagged.

"Thanks honey." She said happily and walked over to the dance floor.

"So you had work today huh?" Shadow said trying to start a conversation.

"Doesn't it look like it?" Rouge snapped.

"Well they say if stick with a job you like you'll never have to work another day in your life. Is that how you feel right now?"

"Well, no I hate my job. The service for us is terrible and my daughter is scared to use the bathroom. How crazy does that sound. Well why am I talking to you. You won't be able to help me through any of this so why does it matter."

"Rouge we've had quite a bit of customers but this party tops-" Jewelz said but saw she was interrupting a conversation. "Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something? Carry on! Rouge I'll be in the back with Crystal and Blaze."

"So your Rouge? Funny I know almost everyone around here and have never heard of you!"

"Its kind of a funny process but I don't get around much."

"Same here."

"Well I have my daughter to take care of. Well she's not really my daughter she's adopted so she's like a little sister. She's the one that just walked by."

"My friend over there is Sonic…..wait I can't believe I just said that!"

"Said what?"

"Sonic is more of a rash that I can't get rid of! All of the ointment I try and I think he just bothers me more. It's his party anyway but I cam e for the beer….and the chicks. Yeah, loads of chicks are going to be here. Like you! You're a joy to talk to! It seems that you are like that only girl I actually enjoy talking to."

"Here is my number. Call it whenever you like!" Rouge flirted.

"How about tomorrow morning we go to Coffee Mug and get us a drink?"

"Like a date?" She winked at him.

"No, just to get to know you…..yep its starting to sound lik a date."

"Really…shocker!"

Some fast ;music came on and Shadow waved goodbye and walked outside of the club to get some peace and quiet.

Rouge decided to walk out of their to.

"Crystal cover for me…theirs um…a fight outside I got this!" She lied.

Rouge ran outside to the right-side of the building to find Shadow walking of the roof.

"Why is he all the way up their!" she mumbled and flew up their.

"He their handsome!" she joked and join him as he walked along the outside of the building.

"Don't you have work to do? Why are you up here?"

"Just decided I would relax and get to know my new friend." she joked.

"Well my name is Shadow."

"Rouge. I like the color purple, I love jewels, I have a daughter, I flirt a lot, have a great body, very active and can be impatient at time! Oh and I'm a thief of jewelz which is kind of the reason why I named my daughter that because I feel that I love her but took her from another family!

"Well, we all have our troubles but its going to get ugly before it gets pretty!" Shadow said trying to cheer her up.

"Yea I guess so!"


End file.
